itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Coal
Ora Dynaris is a Qohorik blacksmith residing in King's Landing, where she owns and operates a successful forge; creating beautiful armour, weapons and decorations using the secret techniques of her homeland. She is a member of the Cabal of Light and Dark. Appearance Ora is fairly short and stocky, well-muscled from her strenuous work, with hands heavily-calloused. She bears the dark hair and eyes of her late Qohorik father, but the pale skin of her unknown Westerosi mother. History Ora Dynaris was born in the sixth moon of 354 AC in Qohor to a Westerosi mother and a Qohorik blacksmith. Raised solely by her father, Ora's mother disappeared from her life when she was very young and, as a result, her daughter holds no memory of her. Her father never mentioned the woman throughout the remainder of his life. Being the daughter of a Qohorik blacksmith had its perks. Ora quickly learnt the many techniques and secrets known only to those specialised in the trade, and even surpassed her father's skill, becoming an expert artisan of smithing. Through her years of training before the forge, she gained a true, natural strength, a trait needed to be able to work the hot metal in the intricate ways of the Qohorik people, who were able to meld the steel and iron in ways the Westerosi blacksmiths may look upon as sorcery. Perhaps Ora's favourite way to work metal was to heat it in such a way that the hue of the steel would change; something she perfected over the years, creating beautiful sets of armour for customers in their own individual colours of choice. The blacksmiths of Qohor harbour many secrets in their craft, including the means to work and re-work Valyrian Steel. Ora's father instructed her in these mystic ways, and she has been intrigued by the more mysterious side of her trade ever since. Like many residents of Qohor, Ora's faith is that of the Black Goat, and she fashioned her own personal shrine to the creature out of steel turned black when she relocated to Westeros. After her father died during a raid of their city, she decided to travel across the Narrow Sea to her unknown mother's homeland to make more profit from her craft. She now stuns her customers with the quality and intricacy of her creations, attracting many high-born Lords and knights to her door in King's Landing. The Cabal of Light and Dark A few short years after arriving in King's Landing and setting up her shop, her expertise in the smithing trade attracted the attention of The Cabal of Light and Dark, who instructed her into their ranks under the pseudonym 'Coal'; appropriate, given her line of work. She works as part of their group, receiving instruction from Archmaester Arvyn. Whilst consorting with the Cabal, Ora shrouds herself in a structured cloak that hides all recognisable features. As she is quite well-known for her craft, the blacksmith must take great care to not reveal her true identity; as so, only a few trusted people in the Cabal are aware of who she is. Timeline * 354 AC - Ora is born in Qohor * 364 AC - Ora begins her training in the art of smithing * 370 AC - Ora's father dies following a raid of Qohor, Ora travels to King's Landing * 372 AC - Ora has made a name for herself as an expert blacksmith * 375 AC - Ora attracts the attention of The Cabal of Light and Dark, joining their ranks. Family/Household * Ora Dynaris (26) * Areo Dynaris, her father AC * Unknown Westerosi mother * Shale, a low-born boy who helps at the forge for some coin (10) Category:Ora Category:Dynaris Category:Blacksmith Category:King's Landing Category:The Cabal of Light and Dark Category:Cabal of Light and Dark